Una piraña en la bañera
by MrsRudde
Summary: Relato basado en el universo Matrix: la obsesión de una capitana de naves por reengancharse a la red y acabar con la guerra a su modo, pone en peligro su vida, la de su equipo y todo aquello en lo que cree... (Los personajes son OCs) Todas las opiniones y comentarios serán bienvenidos.


**UNA PIRAÑA EN LA BAÑERA**

Kimberly Hernández nunca sabría que había estado en peligro.  
Ése, al menos, era el plan.

Cuando Buddha -nuestro hacker estrella- la empujó e introdujo el detonador en el bolsillo lateral de su Loewe de imitación, apenas se inmutó. Zozobró por espacio de dos pulsaciones, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre el par de tacones, (demasiado altos, demasiado baratos, demasiado rojos para combinar con aquella chaqueta) que había escogido esa misma mañana para ir al trabajo, y se agarró a una señal de Stop. Sentí su fuerza alterando el entramado de impulsos que configuraban el poste de acero, la reacción del código reproduciendo con fidelidad casi absoluta las leyes de la física del mundo real. Los bits emulando átomos, cediendo un mínimo de terreno, casi infinitesimal, para no mezclarse con los de sus dedos.

La uña virtual se partió exactamente como debía: diagonalmente y al ras. Justo como más jode.  
Frustrada, se la acabó de arrancar de un mordisco, escupiéndola sobre el asfalto.

Observándola desde el tercer piso de un edificio de esa misma avenida, no pude evitar llevarme el pulgar a la boca de manera empática, pese a saber que nada de aquello era real. También los fantasmas sufren de dentera. En alguna parte, en el líquido amniótico de un tanque,( quizás a dos metros o dos mil kilómetros más allá, en el inmenso Purgatorio en que hemos convertido la Tierra) flotaría seguramente un pedacito de queratina. Con un poco de suerte, los extremos puntiagudos la molestarían en su sueño.

Pensé en la cara que pondría Kimberly al despertar, en si esbozaría un gesto similar al que tenía en esos momentos, mientras murmuraba un "Fucking idiot!" más bien quedo, para evitar problemas mayores -después de todo, la imagen digital de Buddha lucía una musculatura imponente.- En si se le cortaría el aliento al ver a los centinelas, las nodrizas y los robots cosechadores... aunque todo lo que podía hacer en aquellos instantes era leer sus labios, verla maldecir mientras cruzaba el paso de peatones, medio coja, camino del metro. Atusándose la sombra despeinada de un cabello, ignorante de estar famélica y calva.

De que la buscaba todo un escuadrón de seres atroces: los hombres de negro. Los Agentes. Programas realmente voraces e inteligentes que desmembrarían sin compasión a aquella cajera de hipermercado si yo no lo impedía, en cuanto descartasen todos los señuelos. Según mis cálculos, tardarían quince minutos...  
Les llevó siete y medio.  
Una lata de "Splash!" vacía rodó lentamente hasta golpear mis pies, como una granada de humo. Oh, mierda. ¡Mierda! Alguien había estado sometiéndose a actualizaciones...  
-Creí que quedamos en que no volvería a meterse en problemas, señorita.

La voz sonó monótona y aburrida a mis espaldas, como si aquella cosa se encontrara realizando la última tarea del día. Como si al llegar el final del viernes descansara. Incluso se le notaba una cierta impaciencia por regresar a casa, a la unidad de almacenamiento donde disfrutaría de una cómoda inoperatividad. Sólo le faltó emitir un bostezo.  
Aun así, y pese a su perezosa cadencia de terciopelo, el susurro resultó aterrador.

Si hay algo peor que la muerte, es sin duda la muerte tras recibir un sermón. El implícito "Yo tenía razón: se lo advertí" de siempre. Contrato de exención de responsabilidades, por si acaso llegaban a desarrollar una conciencia. Altamente improbable, de todos modos.  
Puede que el señor W no tuviera la capacidad real de ser bueno o malvado, pero sí que había sido programado para algo muchísimo peor: resultaba asquerosamente paternalista. Un dispensador de azotes. Hasta yo sabía que si no se le apretaban demasiado las tuercas trataría siempre de que el castigo fuese proporcional, seguramente amnesia. Lástima haber agotado ya todas las oportunidades anteriores.  
Sopesé cuidadosamente mis posibilidades, la probabilidad conjunta de salir con vida y cumplir mi misión. No hicieron falta grandes cálculos para saber que era prácticamente nula.

Estudié su silueta en el reflejo de los gruesos ventanales, midiendo la distancia que le separaba de mí, el tiempo que tardaría en reaccionar en el hipotético caso de que decidiese saltar al vacío. El agente parecía terriblemente seguro de sí mismo, tan confiado en su capacidad de darme alcance que hasta se permitió el lujo de tomar posesión del único sofá, depositando la pistola en uno de sus brazos. De alguna manera intuía mi naturaleza cobarde. Sabía que pese al farol que me marqué al deshacerme bruscamente de mis zapatos de tacón, arrojándolos descuidadamente contra una pared, no tenía madera de heroína. Me quedaría y dejaría que me cogiese. Que me interrogase.  
Que la matriz malgastase algunos minutos y recursos en mí. Justo ahí acababa mi cupo de heroicidades.  
-Yo también me alegro de verle...  
En la calle, una pareja de sus compañeros surgieron de un taxi, siguiendo a la mujer a una distancia prudencial. Era evidente que no esperaban que ofreciese resistencia. La tragedia se mascaba en el aire, pero a través de la ventana parecía una cosa ajena, más irreal de lo habitual, como observar una película en la pantalla: imposible influir ya en los acontecimientos.

Aunque consiguiese esquivar a mi rival y bajar a toda velocidad por la escalera de incendios de aquel lugar, nunca llegaría a tiempo de asistirla. Ella entraría en el suburbano y se dejaría registrar, o, en el caso de que fuera abordada directa y violentamente, forcejearía y caería a la vía. Tal vez la mataran sin previo aviso, suponiéndola un miembro de la resistencia. Kim, madre soltera y boba, escogida únicamente por hacer siempre la misma ruta, ejemplo de puntualidad. Nuestra mula de transporte: enésima víctima colateral en este juego de policías y ladrones. Ni el mundo ni la matriz llorarían mucho su pérdida.

Yo, sin embargo, recordaría cada nombre, a cada mujer y a cada hombre caídos por una irresponsabilidad mía. No era sólo gratitud, sino la necesidad de flagelarme todas las noches, cuando, sola en mi litera, pensase en el par de ojos feroces de una persona que realmente no existía, en sentir dentro esos dedos ficticios que crujían ahora de puro deseo de golpearme.  
En la posibilidad de que mi subconsciente hubiera obviado adrede todo margen de error, sólo por la oportunidad de pelear de nuevo contra Él. Sólo por poder volver a verle. El ansia demencial de que volviera a humillarme un conjunto de datos particularmente irritante, perversamente atractivo.

Quien quiera (lo que quiera) que fuese el "padre" de una aberración semejante había hecho su trabajo demasiado bien. Era perfecto en sus imperfecciones; una creación discreta y elegante, con las facciones regulares y algo frías que les suponemos a los altos funcionarios. Entradas, algunos lunares y poros abiertos, dientes grandes, no del todo blancos. Iris gélidos tras las gafas, gesto adusto, severo. Era obvio que se habían seguido el patrón humano de la autoridad reconocible.

También había aún algunos fallos, por supuesto. Mientras aguardaba el enfrentamiento, Él insistía en plancharse con la mano un traje que nunca se arrugaría, limpiándose pelusas de polvo que ni siquiera se le posaban. Se comportaba como un hombre impaciente y enérgico, esperando con su sonrisa irónica, balanceando sobre la rodilla un zapato excesivamente abrillantado; prueba definitiva de que no había llegado andando hasta allí. La noche anterior había llovido, y hacía meses que nadie arreglaba las aceras. Aunque hacía viento, tampoco estaba despeinado.  
Su capacidad de mímesis resultaba, pese a todo, abrumadora. ¿Cómo esperábamos ganar una guerra en la que el enemigo nos conocía mejor que nosotros mismos?  
-Tómese el tiempo que quiera. Disfrute de las vistas- dijo- Los dos sabemos cómo va a acabar esto.

El Agente W olía a friegasuelos de limón, -"limpieza sin huella" me escuché tararear- como lo haría la empleada del hogar a la que habría parasitado. Algo del alma humana resistía a la suplantación (podía haber sido algún rasgo útil, puestos a pedir ) Después de varias semanas alquilando todas las plantas del edificio para convertirlo en nuestro centro de operaciones y poder elegir a un transeunte que hiciera siempre el mismo camino, confiando en que realizara involuntariamente el transporte, a nadie se le ocurrió que en algún momento dado alguien aparecería para limpiar. Tal vez simplemente había coincidido con nuestras horas de ausencia, o los viernes cambiase el horario. Pero ahí estaba Él, señal de que alguna fregona se nos había colado para hacer la escalera, resignada a ocupar su lugar en un mundo que no era sino una simulación, sin saber que bastaba con apretar un botón para que fluyera el dinero.  
Impotente, observé parpadear los neones en el interior de la boca del metro, segundos vitales para ocultar la transformación de Dios sabe cuántos Agentes más. No quise seguir mirando.  
Me desentumecí el cuello y ajusté bien las mallas antes de girarme, para que no me molestaran en las ingles al esprintar.  
-Bueno,-sacudí las manos- vamos allá...

No hizo falta decírselo dos veces. Se levantó como movido por un resorte, arrastrando el sillón hacia atrás, inevitablemente mecánico en sus movimientos. Los surcos profundos que surgieron en la madera del suelo daban una idea de su fuerza brutal. Hice lo que pude para ocultar los espasmos de excitación (de puro miedo) que me sacudieron a lo largo de la columna vertebral, el vello convertido en un millón de agujas. Las mariposas en el estómago eran también, probablemente, parte de algún sistema defensivo.

Con cada paso aumentaba un poco la velocidad, sin llegar a cargar, temiendo quizás que me apartara y se viera arrojándose contra la cristalera, con el efecto imaginable. Nadie encontraría normal que alguien sobreviviera a una caída desde un tercer piso, así que se sentiría obligado a abandonar ese cuerpo antes del impacto, a buscar a otro solitario en el que reencarnarse. En ese tiempo seguramente se personaría la policía, una ambulancia o, como mínimo, una marabunta de curiosos se congregaría en torno al cadáver de la asistenta... y yo habría tenido tiempo de sobra para encontrar una salida.  
Para trazar una ruta de escape.

Él lo sabía. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de cuál era la estrategia elegida, y no sólo por lo mucho que yo miraba el teléfono en la pared, junto a la puerta, por encima de su hombro. (De todas formas, llevaría ya algún tiempo desconectado).Me conocía, y las máquinas son mucho más precisas en la gestión de recuerdos que nosotros. Ni perdonan, ni olvidan. Había comprobado ya que no era parte del aparato militar, sino del de logística. Que mis habilidades como guerrera resultaban, en definitiva, cualquier cosa menos una amenaza. A pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a aplastarme, porque de alguna manera intuía que la idea de introducir el virus que acababa de descubrir en los refrescos -de crear la marca misma, "Splash!", con ese fin- había sido mía.  
Podía verlo en sus pupilas, en su precisa simulación de expresividad.

Tras una campaña de publicidad agresiva y una política de precios ridículamente bajos (¿a quién le importa hacerse rico, si el dinero no puede llevarse al otro lado?) ciudadanos de siete países llevaban almacenando la ciberdroga en su organismo desde hacía un mes, sedimentándose en sus células, en los nanocircuitos, byte tras byte, hasta completar la secuencia. Por eso lo habíamos hecho tan terriblemente adictivo; para que pudiera escribirse hasta el final.  
El "sabor de la libertad" era piña-cola.  
Había ido bien hasta entonces: al menos cien mil terminales (cerebros) formarían ya parte de nuestra red zombie, esperando una única orden para Despertar. Si sobrevivía la centésima parte, sería una gran victoria. Sólo había que llevar el programa detonador -RedPill- del punto B al punto A, activar los protocolos y la causa contaría con alrededor de un millar de nuevos voluntarios bien dispuestos. Sólo los más fuertes, los más aptos, los mejores, capaces de escapar de los robots calamares y el resto de depredadores metálicos...

Y ahora todo se había echado a perder. Daba igual la existencia de una copia de seguridad: en cuanto detectaron la entrada del programa, habían empezado a depurar el sistema. Probablemente vertieran el antivirus en el código del agua potable, modificándola ligeramente para que limpiara nuestra influencia, o lo hiciesen directamente inhalable. La próxima vez -pensé- usaríamos nosotros mismos ese método: píldoras rojas disueltas directamente en el aire, posiblemente en recintos con ídem acondicionado, como un centro comercial. Tal vez sólo hicieran falta unas horas de exposición antes de mandarlos de una patada al mundo real...

Ya bastaba de pensar en pequeño, como quería el Consejo, de escoger a individuos determinados. De ser discretos.  
Tras alrededor de un siglo luchando y muriendo, parecía imposible que nadie hubiera alzado aún la voz a favor del terrorismo.  
Éramos muchos los que estábamos hartos de jugárnoslo todo a la única carta del supuesto Mesías. ¿Qué harían las máquinas cuando empezaran a faltarles miles de personas...cada día? Producir más baterías era arduo y costoso en recursos. Por muchos que cosecharan, los fetos no producirían ni la décima parte de energía que un adulto, y llevaba años hacerlos madurar...  
Pero para llegar a comunicar todo esto, por supuesto, primero tenía que sobrevivir.

El primer puñetazo fue fácil de esquivar, quizás porque Él no pretendía otra cosa. Según los registros, el programa W no tenía más de diez años de antigüedad -aunque aparentase de treinta y muchos a cuarenta y tantos. Estaba todavía en edad de jugar. Se divertía como podía con su trabajo, porque había sido creado con un mínimo de sensibilidad, de curiosidad, para que pudiera entendernos. Para que pudiera cazarnos. Interactuaba lo justo y necesario, cada vez que los protocolos autorizaban su intervención: no se paraba a mirar las nubes ni a oler las florecitas... En toda su existencia (¿sería correcto decir "en toda su vida"? ¿sueñan los androides- como planteó Dick- con ovejas eléctricas?) no había tenido la oportunidad de mantener una conversación normal.  
Sentía, quizás, el desprecio que causa el desconocimiento.

Naturalmente, se trataba de un montón de archivos realmente intuitivo, y -esto era lo verdaderamente peligroso- dotado de un gran capacidad de abstracción. Una imaginación inocentemente cruel, como la de los niños, y en consecuencia, tenía un buen número de teorías que comprobar. Es posible que por eso hablara mucho, tratando de probar sus puntos, de recibir feedback positivo para poder avanzar.  
-...Tiene que admitir que haber elegido una planta tan elevada para supervisar la operación no ha sido la decisión más acertada del mundo. Si la empujara por la ventana -sus patadas parecían orientadas a probar su afirmación- sólo tendría un cinco por ciento de probabilidad de aferrarse al cuello de la farola. La quinta de la avenida, la de la bombilla floja. Seguro que alguna noche la ha visto parpadear ... No se puede imaginar lo... inestable... que es ese cabezal. No podrá incorporarse sobre él y saltar hacia otro edificio.  
El Agente no jadeaba. Soltaba palabras como balas de una ametralladora, con algo de prisa, pero sin pausa, incluso mientras peleaba. La respiración no le debía de parecer nada esencial, por lo que era posible que hasta hubiese suprimido su funcionamiento para optimizar su rendimiento, su velocidad, en el caso de que acabara necesitándola. Era obvio que se contenía.

El cordón de su zapato me fustigó la mejilla, a pesar de haber parado el golpe, con su tacto de tela y plástico. Su empeine se abatía una y otra vez, incansable, sobre mi brazo, tratando de alcanzarme en la cabeza. Si mis músculos (o la imagen de mis músculos) se resentían enormemente con aquello, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría a las venas de mi sien. Podía sentir contra el antebrazo, bajo la piel flexible del calzado, el movimiento de unos dedos enfundados en un calcetín, primera noticia de que los de su clase tenían más partes de las estrictamente visibles.  
Por alguna razón, siempre había imaginado que tras el traje no habría nada, como en una de esas armaduras encantadas de los cuentos: un montón de prendas vacías, animadas por un espíritu burlón. Aquel descubrimiento abría camino a un montón de nuevas posibilidades...De nuevas formas de intentar infligirle dolor. Mi siguiente patada fue -muy lógicamente- orientada hacia su entrepierna.  
Preocuparse en esos momentos de si era operativa o no resultaba tan útil como discutir el sexo de los ángeles... pero lo hice. Un poco como en aquel anuncio en el que retaban al espectador a no pensar en un oso polar: bastaba constatar la necesidad de olvidarse de ello para que acabase siendo recurrente. Es un hecho que aún en peligro de muerte sigue sobrándonos tiempo para meditar sobre bobadas.

Su rodilla despejó el área bruscamente, desequilibrándome. Toqué el suelo con los dedos para evitar la caída, pero las falanges se doblaron bajo mi peso hasta el límite articular. Las uñas torcidas me hicieron gritar tanto o más que si me hubiese partido los huesos: aunque pude tomar impulso para reincorporarme, no conseguí ejercer suficiente fuerza. Su talón descendió sobre mi columna vertebral, clavándome contra el parqué.

Me golpeé en el mentón con tal violencia que, de no haber replegado la lengua, me la hubiese cercenado con los dientes. Sentí reabrirse la antigua cicatriz que me hice a los tres años de edad, en el suelo fregado de la cocina de mi abuela (aunque nunca hubiese existido realmente ese lugar). La que había necesitado seis puntos de sutura, e hizo que mamá me llamase "valiente" mientras me la cosían, cuando eso todavía era considerado una virtud. Antes de que se demostrara que el mundo era de los cobardes y los inteligentes, que siempre eligen luchar mañana.

Sangraba menos profusamente de lo que recordaba, y eso me desconcertó. Puede que ya estuviera acostumbrada a sufrir todo tipo de lesiones y no me impresionara, o que mi cuerpo hubiese aceptado que la madera del suelo fuese un holograma y se resistiera a herirse. Que todas esas estupideces sobre la ausencia de una cuchara -que se habían puesto tan de moda en los últimos meses- hubiesen calado en mi subconsciente, contra mi voluntad. Sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que veía, advertí reflejarse su mano en el minúsculo charco de sangre, y pude volverme antes de que me agarrara por el cuello. Dirigí todos mis esfuerzos a atacar uno de sus tobillos, para intentar que cayera.

Su peso era como el de un humano de su misma constitución, (la simulación cuida las proporciones) alrededor de ochenta y cinco kilos de frustración e ira que me aplastaron el esternón cuando se desplomó. Desde tan cerca, emitía un calor tibio, una especie de aliento inodoro, -los Agentes no comen en el sentido estricto- como su sudor. Todo en él era insultantemente limpio, aséptico, hecho de una pieza, como el azul sin mácula de sus ojos, tan puro como en un recién nacido. Tan virgen a cualquier emoción.  
Como nos hubiese hecho un Dios con criterio de eficiencia: sin derroches, sin residuos.  
Sin amor.

Tanta perfección me dio rabia (en un sentido casi literal). Cuando mordí su mejilla comprobé -para mi sorpresa- que aquel era el contacto más íntimo que había experimentado jamás, porque durante unos segundos no supo qué hacer. No encontraba una respuesta programada, nada que le dijera cómo reaccionar a unos labios sobre su cara, aunque fueran unos tan agresivos. Ese reflejo bestial. El rápido movimiento de sus ojos, de un extremo al otro, como si leyera un libro a una velocidad sobrehumana, delató que estaba sopesando la información con cuidado y lentitud, puesto que normalmente aquel proceso no era siquiera perceptible. Hacía mucho que habían alcanzado nuestro desempeño neuronal.

No habían superado, sin embargo, los problemas del desconcierto. Estaba en shock. Para cuando quiso o pudo hacer algo al respecto, mis manos ya le apretaban el nudo de la estrecha corbata, apostando una vez más por el paralelismo entre las anatomías virtual y humana (sin saber si realmente funcionaba así). El modo desesperado en el que se defendió me hizo pensar que sí.  
Que en cierta forma respiraba. Que sangraría.

Me dio un cabezazo, y mis dedos se aflojaron, dejando escapar la tela. Cerré los ojos, nublados por el dolor. Buddha aún debía estar dentro -o muerto- porque el programa de judo que alguien había empezado a descargar en mí permanecía parcialmente inaccesible aunque me concentrara, como una canción del jardín de infancia de la que sólo se recuerdan las primeras letras. Seguramente el programador fuera Lotus, su hija y ayudante, una niña-no-tan-prodigio a la que había tenido que aceptar en la tripulación cuando quise enrolar al padre. Que iba a ver cómo esa cosa me devoraba.  
¿Qué habrían dicho las antiguas agencias de protección infantil?

La cara del monstruo brillaba por mi saliva, con la huella de mi dentadura marcada. Me relamí. No había sabido a nada, como tampoco tenía un olor distintivo -el del detergente era postizo-, pero sí que había sentido latir venas (¿cadenas de información, circuitos?) entre mis dientes. Contaba con algo similar a un sistema sanguíneo, como pude comprobar.

A esa escasísima distancia, ningún movimiento de piernas podía ser efectivo, aunque sólo quisiera impulsarme para alejarme de él. Todas las llaves que conocía -desde hacía unos cinco minutos- estaban destinadas a derribar e inmovilizar. Nada de levantarse, escapar y correr. No había realmente nada que hacer para salir de esa situación sin ayuda, y el aturdimiento no la mejoraba.

Frente a mí (sobre mí) estaba un oponente más ágil, más rápido y más fuerte, perfectamente consciente de su superioridad. Lo único que podía darme una mínima ventaja en esos momentos era rodearle las piernas, para sólo tener que ocuparme de esquivar los brazos, mantenerlo quieto y rezar por lo mejor: si ya habían sido capaces de captar que estaba en apuros, seguramente mandasen a alguien a socorrerme o a provocar un incidente espectacular, del tipo que requiere la atención del mayor número posible de Agentes.  
Mi muerte, en ese último caso, sería clemente e instantánea.  
...Y con eso ya me habrían hecho un favor, porque aquel señor (ese programa odioso) había decidido aplicar el empirismo al conocimiento de las costumbres humanas... y, horror de los horrores, ¡también me mordió!. Esas paletas equinas -debió de pensar- tenían su función, después de todo.

Como una fiera a la que se le diera a probar la sangre por primera vez, el agente sucumbió a aquella brutalidad desorganizada. Había un sorprendente instinto animal en aquel ente no-biológico. Puede que la locura sea hereditaria y las máquinas también la lleven inscrita en su código, como nuestros hijos que son. Me llenaba de arañazos feroces con sus uñas cuidadas -jamás mordidas, crecidas o recortadas- olvidando todo uso inteligente de sus extremidades, la utilidad de cualquier arte marcial. Más que un autómata, era un loco furioso. Tras las gafas torcidas, desprendidas casi por sus empellones, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, mientras me lamía el contorno de las heridas. Con lujuria. Con hambre...  
Como si fuera un saco de carne más. Un hombre de verdad, en lugar de ese Pinocho monstruoso.  
El equivalente tecnológico de una violenta paja mental.

El agente W parecía un niño criado por los lobos al que le hubiese llegado tarde la pubertad: tenía más partes de las habituales operativas y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Bienvenido a la emulación hormonal. Su entrenamiento no le permitía distinguir el sexo de una snuff movie. ¿Tenían los de su clase tiempo libre? Si era así, ¿lo dedicarían a leer libros o ver películas? ¿Existiría entre ellos el concepto de la autorrealización personal? ¿Qué aspecto tendría su pornografía?

Su erección lo tenía tan atónito -tan aterrado- como una masa tumoral, y venía a probar que la excitación es un estado puramente mental: todo él era software. No había forma de saber si se trataba del remanente de una versión más antigua o si aquello venía de regalo con la actualización. Si era evolución o un gen regresivo.  
-No lo entiendo... -susurró, como para sí mismo- Esto no debería de estar sucediendo...

Para alguien que se reproduce de modo vírico, eso constituía toda una novedad. Una oportunidad que explorar, desde un punto de vista -se diría, mientras forcejeaba- puramente científico. Por fin sabría por qué los humanos dedicábamos tanto tiempo a esa actividad en lugar de a algo más productivo. Por su amplia sonrisa estaba claro que lo consideraba una de las razones de nuestro fracaso.  
Sus garras ya habían rajado el elástico de las mallas cuando me desprendí de ellas, dejandolas enredadas en sus manos como el rabo de una lagartija. Hubiese jurado que de haber mantenido la forma y el movimiento de mi cuerpo, se habría quedado entretenido con ellas un buen rato.

Sentí su aliento en la nuca, mientras gateaba hacia la salida, demasiado dolorida para incorporarme. Las puntas de sus dedos resbalaron sobre mi pelo, excesivamente corto como para poder ser aferrado, arañándome en el proceso, desgarrando la membrana de polipiel del corpiño que me cubría de la espalda. Sí pudo, sin embargo, agarrarme de un tobillo. Tiró de él como un ente de pesadilla que me arrastrase hasta debajo de su cuerpo, tan sólido, tan carnal a pesar de no ser sino el sueño colectivo de un millón de máquinas.  
El descendiente directo de cualquier consolador, que recuperase los orígenes de su raza.  
Su toque, admití a mi pesar, era eléctrico. Su piel actuaba como el colmillo de una serpiente piadosa, que segregara endorfinas en lugar de veneno: atontaba mi cerebro con su placer brutal, para poder comerme. Debía de haberme inoculado el germen en nuestro primer encuentro, sabiendo que buscaría cualquier excusa para volver a entrar. No había nadie tan amoral y tan fanático -tan despiadadamente burocrático- ahí afuera.

Llevaba sin haberlo desde los años cuarenta (de Dios sabe cuántos siglos ha. Ni nuestros mayores se ponen de acuerdo en cuál es realmente la fecha). Era un nicho ecológico que aún no se había cubierto, demasiado ocupados como estábamos en intentar sobrevivir y prosperar como sociedad. En forzar la solidaridad. El problema de la resistencia seguramente era nuestra excesiva tendencia a pensar por nosotros mismos: habíamos olvidado cómo ceñirnos a las órdenes hasta el final. La obediencia ciega. Extrema.  
...Maquinal.  
Éramos demasiados héroes, demasiadas divas. Todos dispuestos a engrosar las filas de una Historia que acabaría sin poder transmitirse a nadie cualquier día de estos, a poca mala suerte que tuviésemos.  
A mí, que deseaba tanto asumir la responsabilidad (que había tratado de hacerlo por todos los medios) me gustaba sentirme desamparada, manejada como una muñeca por una fiera como aquella. Su mordisco virtual, levantándome la piel de la clavícula, reventándome las venillas de la capa superficial. Su violencia, su falta de respeto.  
La piel blanca que apareció bajo su camisa, falta del pigmento de ese sol digital que se ponía tras los ventanales.

Kim estaba -tenía que estarlo ya- muerta y uno de sus asesinos me besaba el cuello, humedeciéndome el nacimiento del cabello con su saliva imaginaria. Que aquello no fuese real no era excusa: también se peca con el pensamiento. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba la matriz dispuesta a satisfacer mis anhelos, con tal de mantenerme enganchada? La información fluía en dos direcciones, y muy probablemente la que había en mi cerebro estuviera a punto de ser descargada.  
Todos mis códigos de acceso a la ciudad, todas las entradas.

Mientras mi columna se adhería al vello de su pecho me pregunté hasta qué punto sería W autónomo. Qué parte de aquella insensatez le estaba siendo ordenada; cómo encajaría su soberbia todo eso. Sus dedos mantenían mi mandíbula cerrada y muy recta, para que no girara la cabeza y le viera la cara. Era posible que aún no tuviera ensayada la mueca que debe ponerse en esos momentos, que conociera una gama muy amplia y no acabara de decidirse. O -mucho más preocupante- que fuera efectivamente un sádico reprimido por sus controladores hasta entonces, y sólo pretendiera usarme.

Pero...¿Qué tenía de particular que una máquina pretendiera instrumentalizarme? Es el viejo anhelo de todo esclavo: someter a sus señores. Los torpes -mecánicos- empellones con los que trataba de acoplar nuestras anatomías casi confirmaban la teoría. Dos piezas tan bien lubricadas se resistían, no obstante, al ensamblaje. Hacía saltar chispas con cada fricción, dejaba surcos blancos en mi carne por la presión de esos apéndices de acero. Básicamente abrillantaba el suelo con mi pellejo: el deseo de una calculadora es aséptico, industrial.

Pulía con potencia mis huesos, porque, en el fondo, W no pensaba en términos de nervios y tendones sino en bielas y pistones. Deseaba apretar las tuercas, los botones apropiados. Suscitar reacciones lógicas. Universales. Milimétricas y aplicables, quizás, en algún otro caso. La ciencia del orgasmo se negaba a revelarle sus secretos, le exasperaba. Pese a todo, el Agente perseveraba como quien fuma por primera vez un cigarrillo, disfrutando del mismo humo que lo atraganta, sólo por el goce interno de portarse mal.  
Se embriagaba (me embriagaba) de la asquerosidad inefable del roce de otra piel, sin atreverse del todo a consumar su infamia. Se contaminaba de sensaciones y fluidos, ensuciando su pureza artificial por mandato de un puerto de dureza casi metálica, que ansiaba conectarse. Penetrar en la carne (virtual) del enemigo era, después de todo, su razón de ser: obtener placer de ello no debería de avergonzarle.

...Y sin embargo, allí estaba, tapándome la boca y con la mirada azulísima clavada en el pomo de la puerta, como si temiera que se abriese en cualquier momento. Rígido y excitado, igual que un ladrón que oye ruidos en el piso donde ha entrado a robar. Más asustado si cabe yo por la posibilidad de que le llegasen refuerzos, hasta había retirado de su oreja el auricular que lo conectaba con el resto.

Sus yemas de lisura de plástico vibraban como las de un afectado de Párkinson o un teléfono móvil, brusca e intermitentemente, cuando introdujo una entre mis labios. Mi lengua se enroscó en torno a su dedo, para evitar que lo llevase más adentro y me provocara arcadas. Su pulgar me acarició el mentón ensangrentado, siguiendo la grieta que había abierto minutos antes, como si también esperase succión por ese lado: los programas son asimétricos como plantas y no distinguen entre aberturas; todo lo más, contribuyen a crearlas.  
W me pintaba con mi propio escarlata una sonrisa deformada por el escozor.  
Por un dolor que me obligaba a sufrir en silencio. Su proyecto para conmigo, imaginé, rozaba lo delictivo.

Mi captor me palpaba como un ciego, para conocerme con sus (supongo) cinco sentidos. Medía, exprimía, calibraba la densidad y el peso de mis pequeños pechos bajo la presa hidráulica de sus articulaciones, moldeaba mis pezones con su fuerza inhumana, arrugando el corset sin piedad, explorándome con la misma curiosidad y falta de tacto que tendría un alienígena.  
De algún modo, lo fascinaba la electricidad estática de mi pelo, que salía a su encuentro, inevitablemente atraído como una polilla por el fuego. Como un niño por un enchufe: cada parte de mí disfrutaba de él, a pesar de las recomendaciones de mis mayores y el sentido común. Imposible despegarme de su piel de látex sin cicatrices, cada poro convertido en ventosa, adhiriéndose mucho más de lo conveniente con la humedad.

Quizás, pensé, la hibridación era algo posible. Un mundo de cyborgs traería la paz. Un ejército de carne y metal, de hombres protésicos, magnéticos, biónicos, hermosos como W: hasta la pesadilla. Sus rodillas separaron las mías con un sólo golpe seco, y empujó mi nuca hasta aplastarme la frente contra el suelo, en una posición de absoluta sumisión. Su nariz recorrió el hueco de mi espalda, provocándome un largo escalofrío, mientras acoplaba su cuerpo al mío,a razón de una costilla por vértebra. Contra mi omóplato sentí su (¿código base? ¿imagen de batería?), simulando un corazón.  
No era lo único que le latía.

En mi oreja, también su saliva se espesaba hasta alcanzar una textura seminal, de carburante pendiente de refinar. Llevaba más de un año soñando con sus besos de alto octanaje y toxicidad, petróleo puro. Con esta versión masculina de mantis, este amante incansable, insaciable y homicida. Sobrehumanamente duro.  
Clavé las uñas en sus glúteos, para aferrarme al sueño.

El Agente follaba con odio. Con asco. Con desprecio. Como probablemente le hubiera gustado follarse todas sus obligaciones, las conexiones que limitaban sus capacidades y lo retenían, impidiéndole tomar una forma física, transformar su mundo en algo si cabe más frío y eficiente, donde los programas como él no sintiesen deseos vergonzosos y extraños.

Un lugar en el que no fueran necesarios, por ejemplo, el escaso vello de su pecho; o la suavidad infantil, virginal de su abdomen, de muñeco recién acabado de desembalar. De maniquí de sex-shop, con unos genitales demasiado detallados. W era el último accesorio de sado, el sex-toy definitivo.  
Apenas resoplaba, no gemía ni emitía otro sonido que un ruido como de ruedecillas y engranajes. Acompañaba sus embestidas con un tictac de reloj, una bomba a la que se le acaba el tiempo, con cuenta atrás hacia la eyaculación. Me hacía estallar, me destrozaba por dentro, humedeciéndome hasta amenazar con oxidar las conexiones y cortocircuitar aquel sistema tan complejo que unía mi cuerpo a la máquina.  
Subyugada a sus órdenes, era sólo un periférico más.

Encajábamos como si hubiésemos sido creados con ese fin. Como si hubiera nacido para que rotarse las caderas bajo él, cada hueso de las piernas diseñado para ese movimiento, como miembros de una misma ecuación. El cuello arqueado para besarme y lograr un equilibrio inhumano y perfecto; la plasticidad de dos libélulas en vuelo, unidas por la boca y el abdomen. Inmensamente absurdas y vulnerables.  
Por un instante, aquella habitación irreal fue el centro del universo, testigo del colapso del tabú universal: Eva atragantándose con la lengua larga, larguísima de la serpiente, y derritiéndose por dentro. La batidora sustituyendo al fin al macho de la especie: nunca me había corrido así con un hombre real.  
Nadie me había inspirado tanta compasión, ni tanto miedo.

Su orgasmo fue epiléptico, de adolescente.  
Totalmente espasmódico, se quedó como un perro, aturdido y enganchado a mí. Sus ojos azules de muñeco ni siquiera parpadeaban, fija la mirada en algún punto del suelo, semidesnudo y patético ¿Arrepentimiento postcoital?  
-Ahora es cuando tú me pides que me vista y me vaya a casa, amigo-mascullé, quitándome de encima su brazo, subitamente pesado. Resbalé bajo su cuerpo, ardiendo aún como un motor recién apagado (pegajoso, de goma fundida. De Ken de mediana edad) y repté una vez más en pos del teléfono. Apenas podía ponerme en pie, y cuando por fin agarré el auricular, caí de nuevo al suelo, estirando el cable espiral al máximo.  
Fueron tres segundos de una incertidumbre horrible, hasta que pude oír la señal. A tientas, alzando el brazo, comencé a marcar la extensión que me devolvería a la realidad.  
- Si quieres ser un buen chico, -le dije, buscándole con la mirada, mientras se levantaba, rechinando los dientes de pura impotencia- ofrécete a pagar el taxi. Díme que me llamarás...

No me dejó continuar: más rápida que nunca, su mano volvió a cogerme, retorciendo una de las mías para ponérmela a la espalda. Eso borró por completo la sonrisa de superioridad que empezaba a formarse en mi cara.  
-Creo que no va a ser necesario hacerlo. El experimento -sentenció- está muy lejos de finalizar...  
Sólo pude responder dos palabras, antes de estrellar el terminal contra su cara.  
-Operadora... ¡COPIAR!

Ahora tengo un hombre en un nanodisco, como quien guarda una piraña en la bañera, una serpiente en el armario. Peligroso incluso en su cárcel de datos, aunque fácil de importunar; él, que ya traía de fábrica un carácter de lo más agrio. Solo en su terminal hasta que me lo conecto, mi rehén planea día y noche una venganza que no podrá ejecutar: es mi copia clandestina, mi pequeño secreto.  
Sé que debería ensañarme con él, o cuanto menos usarlo para investigar, pero el Agente W (2.0) es sólo mío, un enemigo estrictamente personal. Un íncubo de uso doméstico, siempre dispuesto a discutir, a aprender, a pelear. A proporcionar su amor frío y ortopédico, su sexo exigente, desalmado y maquinal.

Desde que -en su aburrimiento- leyó enteros los archivos de la sección romántica de la antigua Biblioteca Nacional, casi parece cariñoso. Sé que finge, por supuesto, buscando la ventaja, una debilidad que poder explotar.  
Justo como un tío de verdad, ¿no es tierno...?  
Dicen que no se pueden enseñar nuevos trucos a un perro viejo, pero eso es porque no han estudiado a fondo a una inteligencia artificial...

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Es una historia que escribí hace unos meses para otra página, pero que he decidido compartir también aquí con vosotros, que es donde corresponde. Espero sinceramente que os guste, o que al menos queráis dejarme vuestros comentarios...


End file.
